It is known to provide engines with one or more balance shafts to provide a balancing effect for the engine when in operation. Normally, such balance shafts are positioned on the engine where they can be driven by the engine's front end drive assembly. As a result, the engine designer is restricted as regards where the balance shafts can be located. Furthermore, the overall length of the engine is dictated by this conventional arrangement, with the result that a designer has limited scope for reducing engine dimensions and/or weight.
The present invention sets out to overcome these and other disadvantages of the prior art.